


In the Light of the Morning

by Firondoiel



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Damen and Laurent wake up together the morning after their first day at the Summer Palace.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	In the Light of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa story. :)

Light trickled in from the open balcony and fell across the bed, landing on Damen’s face. He flinched, scrunching up his eyes as sleep left him. He raised his head and blinked towards the balcony. The sheer curtains caught on the warm breeze, curling open to expose more of the sea shining in the morning sun. 

Propping up on his elbows, Damen turned his attention to the man lying next to him, and his breath caught in his throat. Laurent slept with one hand tucked under his head, the other outstretched towards Damen. Soft, pink lips slightly parted and blond hairs fanning over the pillow. Face relaxed and peaceful. The sun backlit his body in halo, making him no less than ethereal perfection in Damen's eyes. 

He couldn’t help himself. Damen carefully took hold of Laurent’s hand, his fingers brushing over the sword callouses on the palm, and brought it to his lips. Once he kissed the back of it, he wanted to press it to his heart, but knew that would likely wake Laurent. He slowly lowered their hands back to the bed. 

“You needn’t be so careful,” Laurent said drily, eyes still closed. “You already woke me with all of your staring.”

“I am sorry.” Damen squeezed Laurent’s hand. “But it’s hardly my fault.”

“Is it not?” 

Damen shook his head, even though Laurent’s eyes were shut, and kissed Laurent’s hand once more, pressing his lips to each knuckle. When he finished, Laurent cracked one eye open and gazed at Damen. He tried to appear stern, but Damen could see the corners of his mouth curving upward.

“Good morning.” Damen smiled, his heart quickening when Laurent opened both eyes to look up at him. 

“Good morning,” he replied. “Are you going to explain how you aren’t at fault?” 

Damen kissed Laurent’s forehead, ignoring Laurent’s half-hearted scoff. “You make a captivating vision in the morning.” He kissed Laurent’s temple next, then his cheek. Laurent was silent, but he raised his hand to card his fingers through Damen's hair. With a little smile, Damen kissed Laurent’s jaw, then leaned back. 

Heat had risen on Laurent’s face, leaving his cheeks faintly pink.

“You are ridiculous,” Laurent said. His fingers tightened in Damen's hair. “Kiss me?”

“I’ve been kissing you.” Damen gently nipped at the tip of Laurent’s nose. 

“Damen.” Laurent tilted his head up, trying to catch Damen’s lips. 

“Yes?” Damen pulled back, playfully smirking. 

With a huff, Laurent surged upwards and crushed their lips together. Damen squawked in surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Laurent and pressing him down into the mattress. Laurent's smaller body fit perfectly beneath him. His skin soft and sleep warm.

Laurent sighed against Damen’s lips, smiling when they broke the kiss. The sight of Laurent so happy and unguarded made something tighten in Damen’s chest, made him want to keep Laurent here in his arms, safe and happy-where he could see that smile every day. 

He kissed Laurent once more then ripped off the sheet, garnering a laugh from Laurent. He trailed soft kisses down Laurent’s neck, touching his lips to the bites and bruises he had left there yesterday. When he reached Laurent’s shoulder, he kissed along the collarbone and dipped his tongue into the hollow of Laurent’s throat, swirling it there and feeling the slight tremble in Laurent’s inhales. He wanted to linger there, but then he remembered something from the day before. 

He moved down to Laurent’s chest, worshipping the skin with his lips and his teeth, until he came to his nipples. Laurent jerked when he swiped his tongue over each of them. Once, twice, then latched onto one with his mouth. 

“Damen…” Laurent gasp and squirmed beneath him. 

Pleased, Damen lapped at the nipple then gently blew on it, watching it pebble even more. Laurent fisted his hands in Damen’s hair when he did the same to the other nipple. Quiet little mewls escaped him just from having his rosy buds teased.

Damen hummed. “Can you come from this?” 

Laurent raised his head and blinked at him. “What?” 

“You’re so sensitive here.” Damen thumbed over both nipples. “I think I could make you come like this.” 

The blush in Laurent’s cheeks darkened and spread down to his chest, but Damen felt his lover’s interest twitch against his thigh. “Is that something you wish to try _now_?” Laurent asked. 

“I promised myself yesterday that I would get my mouth on your nipples later.” Damen grinned. “This is later.” He held eye contact with Laurent and leaned down to kiss one peaked nub, gratified to see Laurent’s eyelids flutter. Then he waited, hovering so close that his breath ghosted across Laurent’s skin. 

After a moment, Laurent nodded once and Damen began his gentle teasing. Laurent shuddered, gooseflesh rising on his skin when Damen took one nipple back into his mouth and suckled it--slowly increasing the pressure until Laurent fell back against the pillows and moaned. 

Damen then let his teeth over the sensitive bud and was rewarded with a startled cry from Laurent. He gently bit down as his fingers wandered to the neglected nipple and pinched it. He kept his touch light, just as he knew Laurent liked. When Laurent made a little choked noise. Damen grinned, tonguing at the vulnerable little nub in his mouth, rolling it and tugging at it with his teeth. 

Laurent became more vocal as he writhed against the sheets, gasping out Damen’s name and digging his nails into the bulge of Damen’s biceps. Every needy sound that escaped Laurent's lips only spurred Damen further. He tweaked both nipples with his fingers, blowing cold air over one before taking it back into the heat of his mouth. 

Laurent’s cock was now fully hard and pressing into Damen’s leg. Laurent rocked his hips, seeking out friction, but Damen maneuvered his lower body out of Laurent’s reach, all while devoting his attention to Laurent’s chest, careful not to stimulate him too quickly. He circled his tongue around one areola before dragging it over the taut peak. Laurent wailed, beautiful and unguarded. 

Damen played and teased for several minutes until Laurent whine in protest. Obligingly, Damen settled his leg between Laurent’s thighs again. Precome from Laurent’s rigid cock streaked against his skin, leaking so much that come pooled on Laurent's lower belly. 

“Fuck,” Damen whispered, awestruck that he might actually be able to bring Laurent to orgasm this way.

But then Laurent whimpered. “Damen, I’m close. So close. But I can’t...I can’t…”

Tears spilled from the corners of Laurent’s eyes, immediately concerning Damen. He didn’t know if they were from pleasure or frustration-or perhaps both-but he would never be able to bear the sight of Laurent crying. 

“It’s alright.” He moved up Laurent’s body to cradle his face and wipe away the tears with his thumbs. “It’s alright. I’ll take care of you. I’ll get you there.” 

Laurent latched onto his wrist. 

“ _Damen,_ ” he sobbed, pleading and desperate, something Laurent would never admit to. But Damen saw the _need_ in Laurent’s eyes-felt it in every trembling muscle of his body. 

“Laurent,” he whispered back reverently. “I have you.”

He ran his fingers over Laurent’s cockhead, gathering precome and slicking it over the shaft, so he could stroke it from base to tip. He moved slowly, carefully. It only took a few pumps before Laurent stiffened as he finally found release . Damen stroked him through it, murmuring loving endearments into Laurent’s ear while his soft cries mingled with the crashing of waves below their balcony. 

Damen held Laurent close, rubbing circles on his back while he trembled through the aftershocks. Once Laurent stilled, they laid there with their limbs entangled, breathing together. Laurent may have briefly fallen asleep at one point, but Damen never stopped caressing him and speaking soothingly to him. 

Eventually, Laurent lifted his head from where it was pillowed on Damen’s chest and kissed him-a light brush of lips-then flopped over onto his back looking well-satisfied. 

Damen’s eyes were drawn to Laurent’s chest. His nipples were dark and swollen, still hardened into tempting little morsels. Damen thought of Laurent wearing his chiton later. One puffy nipple just barely exposed, displaying Damen’s hard work for anyone to see. Perhaps the other one was tormented enough that it too would be visible beneath the thin material. Heat flared in Damen even as he reached for a salve in the bedside table to massage into the overstimulated skin. 

But of course Laurent noticed Damen’s wave of desire and shook his head. 

“You are insufferable,” he huffed before rolling onto his side, turning his back to Damen. 

Damen grinned. “But do you still find me adequate?”

“Insufferably adequate, I suppose.”

“How fortunate for me that you seem to find satisfaction in adequacy.” Damen kissed the curve of one pale shoulder. 

Laurent turned his head to study Damen, fondness in his eyes. “Fortunate indeed.”


End file.
